How Strange
by K Mystic
Summary: MC wakes up one day to an unexpected (and rather unwelcome) surprise.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock went off at precisely 7:00 in the morning. MC reached out and aggressively searched for the off button on the top. To her great surprise, she managed to turn it off almost immediately, a feat previously unheard of. After sitting up and stretching, MC skipped off towards the kitchen, hopeful that the day would continue to be good.

As per her routine, she checked the RFA chats over breakfast, which today was oatmeal and strawberries with a steaming cup of black coffee. As she chewed on the mush, she read some chats that occurred after 12am last night. Her chewing slowed as she reread some of her fellow RFA member's texts, eyes widening at the questionable tones of most of them. _Since when did Jaehee have a messy office? Or when did Yoosung sound serious about maintaining a… what? A 4.5 GPA? When did he ever…? _She checked the calendar on her phone. It wasn't April Fools Day, or even close to it. She licked her lips and blew on her still-steaming cup of coffee as she continued deliberating until she was jolted out of her thoughts by a sudden call from Yoosung. She accepted eagerly, hoping to figure out why things were suddenly so strange in the chatrooms.

"Good morning," Yoosung said in a clipped, automatic tone.

MC's eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps he was having a bad morning. "Uhm, hey Yoosung. Everything okay?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. I sincerely hope I did not interrupt your slumber."

"Nope, you didn't. Eating breakfast right now, actually."

A grunt of affirmation sounded from the other end of the line.

"Hey uh, can I ask you something weird? I noticed that everyone has been acting kind of… weird since last night. For example, you kind of sound like Jumin right now, haha." MC let out an awkward chuckle.

A few seconds of silence from Yoosung betrayed that he was carefully choosing how to phrase his answer. "I don't exactly understand your meaning. It is difficult, no, impossible to imagine myself being similar to such an immature individual."

"Okay Yoosung what the hell is happening." MC deadpanned, growing irritated at this plan the RFA members must've concocted behind her back. _Jumin, immature? The world's gonna flip upside down next. _

"Is something remarkable supposed to be taking place today, MC? I apologize, but I truly do not understand what the issue is at the moment."

MC bit her lip and tried a different method. "Never mind, never mind. I must've not gotten enough sleep last night. Where are you right now, by the way?"

"Currently, I am sitting at my study desk, studying for the various tests I have three weeks from now. As usual."

MC sputtered. Studying? For a test he has 3 weeks from now? MC fortunately bit her tongue and forced her tone into something like a calm manner before speaking. "Oh, that's great that you're being prepared. I thought you'd be playing your game LOLOL or something."

"LOLOL, that RPG game that overtook many Tripter advertisements recently? Yes, I am aware of the game, but I myself have yet to touch the controller, let alone actually play a match of it. I am simply too busy. Which unfortunately makes me have to put an end to this lengthy conversation, as I need to further solidify these concepts in my brain. Have a good day, MC." _Click._

MC gripped the phone, her goodbye still hanging on her lips. She thought it would be easiest to get an explanation out of Yoosung, as he was quite the open book when it came to secrets. It seemed to be a subconscious reaction seeing how much he despised V and his constant secret-keeping, even if it truly was for all of their sakes.

She decided to go visit Zen after her breakfast, as they had formed a warm friendship when she first visited him at his apartment a few weeks ago. He _had _made her promise to go visit him whenever she felt free, so she was just making good on her promise. Taking into account his rather blunt personality, she figured that if anyone was going to explain what was happening today, it would be him.

**Author's Note: Hello, hello. These chapters are short, but thank you for reading my story, and I'm sorry if you cringed because it was not my intention (yes it was). Next up is Zen **woooo** god help my soul :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She noticed that all lights were green as she approached them on her way to Zen's small apartment. Pulling up to said apartment, she got out of her sizable Toyoto and walked rather hurriedly to his door. "Oi, Zen? It's MC! Hellooooo?" MC knocked at his door.

No response.

_Why would nobody be home at this time of day? It's still fairly early in the morning… _She knocked again, insistently. "Zen, I really need to talk to you!" Finally, she heard footsteps approaching the door, and she stood back expectantly.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was to see Zen in a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. His posture was droopy, and he looked towards the ground as he opened the door. Peeking inside the room, she was baffled at the absence of the many mirrors that used to cover his walls last time she visited.

"Uh, Zen? Are you okay?" MC was too stunned to say much else.

He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and glanced up at MC with shy eyes. "Yes, I am. You said something about wanting to ask me something?" He asked, eyes still trained on the ground.

"Yeah, I did… can I come in?"

He hesitated for a moment but stood back slightly to allow her into the apartment. "Thanks."

Walking to his living room, her shock only grew when she realized that his mirrors weren't the only things missing; his musical memorabilia and props from his own musicals, previously on proud display in most areas of the apartment were nowhere in sight. There were stay bags of chips, soda, and the like spread around the floor, but it wasn't as bad as 707's bunker. Reaching the sofa in his living room, she sat down and patted the spot next to her. Zen averted his eyes, his cheeks tinged pink, and instead sat in a recliner adjacent to her.

MC cleared her throat. She knew that the direct approach that she took with Yoosung earlier wouldn't work on the red-eyed man in front of her, so she decided to play along with his acting capabilities. "It's been a while, Zen!" She offered him a warm smile.

He slowly returned it, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So, what's up? How's life? Did you have breakfast?"

"Uh… yeah." He pointed to the scattered chip bags on the floor.

"...Wait, YOU ate those?"

"Yeah, who else would? I live alone, in case you forgot."

"I thought you had a party or something…" MC pursed her lips. Since when did Zen eat anything unhealthy, let alone in that quantity? "I thought you would've had a proper breakfast, you know, to start the day off right."

Zen frowned. "But it was a proper breakfast. I mean, it was food, so. I also woke up late, so it was quick."

Zen _never _woke up late. He always mentioned that it would make his perfect, unblemished face puffy in the chatrooms. "I see… would you mind if I went to get something from your fridge? I'm really thirsty and forgot to bring my water…"

"Okay."

MC, acting as casual as possible, rose from the sofa and went to the kitchen. It was in a similar condition to the living room; random bags of the chips were scattered everywhere, and there were even a few cans of energy drinks resting on his counter. Opening his steel refrigerator, she braced herself for the worst.

The fridge was barren except for two bottles of water.

With a sigh of both relief and frustration, she grabbed both of the bottles and joined Zen back in the living room. "Here, thought you might need it." MC held out one of the water bottles. Zen glanced at the bottle, then at her, then back at the bottle before taking it. "T-thanks…"

"No problem. Say, I was surprised to see you didn't have much in your refrigerator. I thought there'd be at least a couple beers." MC attempted a lighthearted chuckle.

Zen looked at her with wide eyes before quickly looking back down. "I… I don't drink."

MC shouldn't have been surprised at this point, but she was. "A-ah, right. Sorry, my brain isn't working right today! Although Zen, I know I'm right about at least one thing. You seem really… I don't know, kind of like you're having a bad time. Do you want to talk about it?"

Zen looked her over carefully, and MC had the strangest urge to cross her arms over her chest and cross her legs. "MC, are you okay? I'm not sure why I have to tell you this, but this is how I normally am…?" He pulled his hood just a tiny bit farther over his unreadable face.

"Oh… I'm sorry Zen." He shook his head dismissively, signifying it was no big deal. "Do you wanna go to a musical or something later?"

"I'm not exactly the most social person either, MC. Uhm, I think you should go home. You don't sound well. Sorry if it seems like I'm kicking you out."

His words rang in her head. _Why were things so different, but still a bit similar? _She remembered when she had visited him for the first time, he had said the exact same words to her, but with completely different meanings. "Alright Zen, sorry to bother you so early. Please remember to eat your meals, proper ones. And don't be afraid to call me if you need." With that, MC walked to the door but spared a glance at Zen who was still seated on the couch. He had sunk further into its cushions and was now gaming on a red Nimtendo. MC blew hair out of her eyes in an irritated fashion and stepped out the door.

She barely made it five steps outside when her phone rang. The caller ID was none other than Jaehee. MC breathed a sigh of relief and picked up. "Hey, Jaehee! Good morning, how's work?"

"What's up, Kristie? Ugh, please don't mention the word 'work' to me at this time in the morning." Jaehee spoke in an almost sassy manner.

_Right, right. Everyone is acting weird today, just figure out a pattern. _"Oh, right, sorry Jaehee. Did you have breakfast?"

"Nah, you should come over and chill for a bit and then we can eat."

"Um, sure. I'll be over there in a few, I guess."


End file.
